Say Something (Zoke songfic)
by DreamersIncorporated333
Summary: This is a songfic for "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera. What if Zoey had actually given up on Mike?


**I absolutely love TDI and I have since season 1 in 2007. I used to be obsessed with Courtney and Duncan and CourtneyxDuncan, but after seeing All-Stars I am A.D.D.I.C.T.E.D. to any and all things Zoke (MikexZoey). I thought of this song during what I believe is both the most dramatic, epic, and romantic season of TDI EVER! This is a songfic, but I have to do it a little bit differently to still stay within Fanfiction's rules so in your search engine for "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera(NOT ME) and look at the one on Metro Lyrics(also don't own), each paragraph will equal a paragraph on there. I don't own TDI. I hope you enjoy…. And cry… R.I.P. Svetlana, Chester, Manitoba, and Vito. I feel your pain. I miss them too.**

**(1****st**** paragraph)**

"I don't know, Zoey. And it's possible Mike was always Mal and Mike was just one personality. Either way, Mike's gone." That was it. That was Zoey's breaking point. She couldn't take it anymore as her heart seemingly crashed into a million pieces. She had kept her faith in Mike since the very beginning. The very first day she met him on the boat to him making out with Anne Maria to his elimination to finding out about Mal. She had believed in him and despite how hard it had been that season to keep on believing in him, she did….. Or at least she did until Cameron said that. Cameron and Mike were best friends. Cam was the first one Mike had ever told about his MPD and here he was giving up on him. His own best friend was giving up on him! Zoey didn't want to believe it. She had practically refused to. She loved Mike and that was by now pretty obvious to the rest of the cast, besides Mike and now he would never get to know. Zoey couldn't argue with the facts anymore, Mike hadn't shown up since he went to go do a Confessional a couple of weeks ago and his best friend was starting to let go. Zoey realized it was time for her to let go too. Zoey still remembered learning he had MPD. Zoey had thought he loved her from the beginning, but maybe he never did…. Back in season 4, Mike _had_ liked her, but whenever he accidentally became Vito he loved Anne Maria and left Zoey in the dust. If Mal was the one I n control that meant he never loved her that only one of his personalities did. Not the _real _Mike. The real Mike hated her and probably wanted her dead. The guy she had sent all school year long missing, never cared about her. She would've done anything to be with him. That was the truth. He taught her that she never had to be lonely and she would even g so far as to move to wherever he was so she never had to be again, but in reality she was always alone. He was never there. The Mike she knew didn't exist and because of that she finally chose to give up on him.

**(2****nd**** paragraph)**

From within Mal, Mike saw Zoey start to cry. He realized that this was it. She had given up on him. There was no hope left for him. Mike was never going to truly be in control again. He had lost a fight with himself. A fight that had cost him his life, his freedom, his choices, his best friend, and the girl of his dreams. Who knew what Mal was going to do? What he was gonna end up doing to the people he had cared about. He might as well just give up himself. It was all over. Mal was him now. Mike would never be again. He then realized how much he missed those things that seemed so annoying or miserable to him a while ago. He missed agonizing over math homework, waking up at 6am every morning, his strict adoptive parents, the struggles he'd gone through, his asthma, his bullying, his school, how his Uncle Joey would occasionally hurt and even abuse him, how his cat despised him, how he was never going to be crushed in the boy's locker room again, all the names he'd been called, all his therapy appointments, how pretty much everyone he met called him crazy… except for Zoey. He would miss her. To say 'a lot' would be the understatement of the century or even Cameron for that matter. In that one moment, he felt small and alone. No one, but his trapped personalities to talk to unless Mal found a way to get rid of them. Honestly, a part of Mike would prefer that. It would be easier to watch. Mike would never have to know what Mal had done, is doing, or even plans to do to innocent people. Normally, Mike would've fought back. He always did. He knew it was important for him to keep control, but what was the point now. Cameron and Zoey had given up on him and even if they didn't, Mal was way too powerful and strong to get rid of anyway. He was trapped; forever alone. It turned out he underestimated Mal.

**(3****rd**** paragraph)**

Zoey ran away from everyone, forfeiting as she let Mal win. They had both made terrible mistakes. Zoey and Mike never knew that the consequences would be this bad. That they'd lose each other and be forced to forget. Their love was true. They both knew that, they all did. Every piece of Mike knew that and Mal just so happened to use that to his advantage. Zoey now had to live with the pain of losing him. She had to get up in the morning, knowing he was gone and try to move on. She had to keep looking for someone who understood her as well as he did even though she knew in her heart no one ever would understand her that well. That Mike was one-in-a-million. He certainly wasn't store-bought or typical. He was her chance at something magical and true and rare until Mal took that away from them. She knew it would take a long time to get over him and as she ran through the trees of the forest she started wondering if it would've been better to have never stepped foot in Camp Wawanakwa in the first place. Either way, she knew. She was well aware that neither her nor Mike would ever be coming back and she would surely never, ever be the same. 'I should've just listened. I should've stayed a loner. Being a loner never hurt me. They all said that no one would ever be stupid enough to love me or even just be a friend. The one person who possibly did turned out to just be an illusion and now I'm going to be permanently scarred.'

**(4****th**** paragraph)**

Even though, Mal showed no reaction to her leaving; Mike certainly did. His heart broke as he watched her leave. As he watched her break, knowing that there was no way he could ever apologize for making her feel the way she did now. That it was all his fault,' A boulder, really?! I practically gave it up for himself! I was trying to protect her, but all I ended up doing to her was breaking her.' Mike felt immense guilt crash onto him as it seemed to weigh in down more and more. He couldn't take it. He had no idea how any of this was ever going to get better because deep down inside of him he knew it never would. He could've done so much. He had such a bright future before his eyes. He would've gone on to be something great. He was sure of it. He was going to make sure he and Zoey were gonna be just fine. He knew they were going to end up together….. Until he lost her. Until he lost the ability to take control. His dreams of ever kissing her were far beyond him. He mentally cursed Chris for never letting the kiss before he got eliminated because he would never the chance again. He thought about how to get out of this, to break free, to take control again, but every idea had a dead end. In that split second, Mike realized the horrifying truth. This was it. She had left him, she had given up and she was going to live her life. She was going to get married and have kids without him and it was all his fault…..

**(5****th**** paragraph)**

…'Unless, I fight back.' He thought as he tried his hardest possible to fight for control. As he gained control again, he managed to not notice the island flooding. The ocean started to cover the island in large rushing amounts of water. Eventually, Mike felt a pool of water swooshing around his blue converse. Looking down, he finally saw that the island was flooding. The first thought he had after he realized what was happening was of a pretty redheaded indie girl with a flower in her pigtailed hair," Zoey!" He screamed as he started running, hoping he'd find her in time.

The water now reached Zoey's waist. She had no clue what to do or where to go as she stood there in total paralyzing shock,' this can't be happening. The island can't be flooding! I hope M-no, he's not Mike anymore. He never was…..'

Mike started swimming as fast as he could, trying to get back to her. He instantly wished that he hadn't fought back. That Svetlana was still a part of him. That Svetlana could save them both, save everyone, but Svetlana was gone. He swam even faster s the water reached up his neck, trying to avoid any trees, bushes, and leftover toxic particles. He finally got to where Zoey _had _been standing. It was too late….. He quickly picked her up and checked for a pulse, but she was gone. She was gone. It rung in his ears…'Mal please take me if you're still there. Please, make this stop. You can have control now…..' He thought as he started crying and ran his hands through her damp, red hair. He would've done anything to save her, but so would she. He held her corpse as he swam back to find the others. He found them hoisted on top of one of the cabins. He got on and pulled Zoey up with him. The others were shocked, but by the look on Mike's face, knew it was better not to say anything.

**(6****th**** paragraph)**

Weeks later, all the contestants of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, all the contestants of Total Drama: All-Stars, all the followers of Sierra's blog, friends, family and even Chris and Chief sat in a darkened room, mourning a pretty redheaded indie girl with a wilted rose in her. They all cried, but huddled up in a corner was a messy-haired, tan skinned boy sobbing his beautiful brown eyes out. He blamed himself.

**(7****th**** paragraph)**


End file.
